


#17

by Pennyforyourthoughts



Series: POETICAL SHIT [17]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyforyourthoughts/pseuds/Pennyforyourthoughts





	#17

she is the earth's molten heart

beating, blazing, devouring

light, light

light

those that bow and break

return, retake

ignite


End file.
